The disclosure generally relates to a picture delivering system and, more particularly, to a picture delivering system based on visual cryptography and related computer program product.
As the demand for paperless environment increases, many applications for transmitting data via internet or electrical approaches have been developed to facilitate the transmission of picture data. For various private or confidential picture data, however, the internet and conventional electrical transmission approaches still have data security problems. This is not only obstructive to the development of paperless applications, but also results in a bottleneck of promoting the paperless applications.